Abare Ushioni
れ |jpname = 暴れ牛鬼 |jphira = あばれうしおに |phon = Abare Ushi Oni |trans = Raging Bull Demon |image = Abare Ushioni.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Beast-Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1200 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 89718302 |effect = Ignition |lore = Once per turn, you can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you call it wrong, you take 1000 damage. |ptlore = UJogue uma moeda e peça Cara ou Coroa. Se você acertar, inflija 1000 pontos de dano nos Life Points de seu oponente. Se você errar, você receber 1000 pontos de dano. Esse efeito somente pode ser usado uma vez por turno, durante sua Main Phase. |frlore = Prenez une pièce et jouez à pile ou face. Si vous gagnez, infligez 1000 points de dommages aux Life Points de votre adversaire. Si vous perdez, vous recevez 1000 points de dommages. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet qu'une fois par tour durant votre Main Phase. |itlore = Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi lanciare una moneta e scegliere testa o croce. Se indovini, infliggi 1000 danni al tuo avversario. Se sbagli, ricevi 1000 danni. |delore = Wirf eine Münze und wähle Kopf oder Zahl. Falls du richtig vorausgesagt hast, füge den Life Points deines Gegners 1000 Punkte Schaden zu. Falls nicht, erhältst du 1000 Punkte Schaden. Du kannst den Effekt dieser Karte nur einmal pro Spielzug, während der Main Phase, benutzen. |splore = Lanza una moneda y elige cara o cruz. Si aciertas, inflige 1000 puntos de daño a los Life Points de tu adversario. Si fallas, recibes 1000 puntos de daño. Solo puedes usar este efecto una vez por turno, durante tu Main Phase. |krlore = 코인 토스로 앞뒷면을 맞춘다. 맞은 경우, 상대 라이프에 1000 포인트 데미지를 준다. 못 맞춘 경우, 자신은 1000 포인트 데미지를 받는다. 이 효과는 1턴에 1번만 자신의 메인 페이즈에 사용할 수 있다. |jplore = 効果不明 コイントスで裏表をあてる。あたりは相手に1000ポイントダメージを与える。ハズレは自分は1000ポイントダメージを受ける。この効果は1ターンに1度しか発動できない。 |wc6lore = Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. If you call it wrong, you take 1000 points of damage. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase. |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-EN026 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-FR026 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-DE026 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-IT026 - C) |pt_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-PT026 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-SP026 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-JP026 - C) |ae_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-AE026 - C) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR146 - C) Flaming Eternity (FET-KR026 - C) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity Direct Damage Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc6dp = 2600 |misc1 = Coin Toss |misc2 = Limited activations |lp1 = Damages your opponent |lp2 = Damages you }}